questfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Minus Maze
Hi. Take a look at this page. I've made a small but useful change. To do it in the others, just use default=Minus Maze/xx/ in the input box. 14:57, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Hi again. Got it evem better. Now it recognizes the Pagename automaticly. Just click and write! The template is See it below Before i transfer the remaining pages, i've decided to make it use less pages (thus making it more like level 2.) 16:25, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I was hoping you'd do that. So the stuff that those wizards say, you've got to let the man with the weapon stash say first. If you have a sword already in level 1, why do you need another sword in level 2? I put a category call in Template:MM1. That way changing it won't be too hard later on. 23:18, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks. I finished with the first level - slightly changed, of course. I'll figure out what to do with the sword in level 2. Look at the bow, sword, axe weapons system, maybe i'll use that instead in level two. PS. Is there any easier way to transfer from one wikia site to another, other than the old fashioned copy and paste? 01:09, 15 May 2007 (UTC) I have a plan! -- Since you can only choose one weapon in level 1, and it has to be the magic parchment, in level 1 you can't get the sword. So you get it in level 2. The sword in level 2 can be defined as an artifact, with magical powers, and it'll spring to life and attack the dragon simply by telling it to do so. There is, but only for admins, and it involves more than copy and paste, and I have no idea how to use it. 01:26, 15 May 2007 (UTC) These pages aren't connected correctly. The image targets can't simply be copied over from wikia because they direct at an html address. You'll have to go back and change them manually. For example, the open door on this article links to Minus Maze on novelas. 16:39, 15 May 2007 (UTC) I know, I was about to fix that... and you just made me loose my edit that i started typing - now what was I saying? I will remove two of the three weapons and move one into the second level. I like the idea of specific weapon for specific types of enemies, so i'll keep that. I will make the second level item enchanted, or otherwise make it so that you need to go to a mage to enchant it - to work against the final dragon - i think that's about it. 16:42, 15 May 2007 (UTC) I'm finished with level one - in a way that makes it compatible with Lorica - I think. I took out the axe and left the sword and bow. To defeat the boss you use the ordering of the tablets and to open the last door you need the parchment. For the second level, i'll introduce enchanting of weapons (for the sword and axe) so you could kill even bigger monsters and introduce an enchanted axe to defeat the dragon. The Spells the three wizards teach you will be changed to a password. 18:43, 15 May 2007 (UTC) You might want to change the input box used to search for pages. Even when I typed in the correct combination it would give me an entire list of pages. In one case I had to scroll through several pages to find the right page and I could very easily see the correct combinations and skip to the end. --a_morris (talk) 20:54, 9 February 2009 (UTC)